The present invention relates generally to sporting equipment and more specifically to a device that can be selectively attached to some sporting equipment for the purpose of generating an audible sound under predetermined conditions.
The sound-generating device of the present invention is attached to hand held sporting equipment that travel through a sweeping motion, such as golf clubs and tennis racquets. By attachment of the sound-generating device to the aforementioned equipment it will be possible to cause audible sounds during predetermined velocities of the sound-generating device.
The present invention discloses a device that attaches to sporting equipment for the purpose of generating an audible sound under predetermined conditions. The device is selectively attached to hand held sporting equipment, such as a golf club and tennis racquet, that travels through a sweeping motion. By attachment of the sound-generating device to the aforementioned equipment it will be possible to cause audible sounds under abrupt increases in velocity. The device is comprised of a sound generation element and may includes a means of attachment element.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention is a sound generation element comprised of a planar sheet of polyester film having an amount of adhesive along one side of said polyester film with a peelable protective element covering the adhesive. The device is fixed to the sporting equipment by removing the adhesive protective element and placing the device in contact with the sporting equipment. The device is wrapped around the sporting equipment with the adhesive element being fixed to a part of the planar sheet of polyester. The adhesive does not come into contact with the sporting equipment. Thereby the device is free to rotate about the sporting equipment during use.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the device incorporates a means of attachment element. The means of attachment element provides for selective attachment and detachment of the sound generating device and is comprised of a snap-on collar or clip and alternately of lengths of material that can be twisted or tied around a portion of the sporting equipment. The means for attachment element can be lengths of suitable material, such as cord or wire reinforced cord, having the sound generation element fixedly positioned thereto with sufficient free end lengths that can pass around a selected point on the sporting equipment and tied or twisted as means for securing the sound generation element to the sporting equipment. As an alternate means of securing the sound-generating element to the sporting equipment a clip is provided. The clip is a substantially cylindrical object having a slotted aperture formed by flexible divergent arms enclosing a throughbore whereby the clip can be pressed onto sporting equipment. The flexible divergent arms aid in the removal of the device from the sporting equipment.
An additional element is provided for the sound generation element in the form of a planar somewhat rigid pliant material such as paper or plastic. That can be attached permanently or semi-permanently by any means known with the art, such as adhesively. Using a means of attachment element, such as a clip, enables selective attachment and removal of the sound generation device.
The sound generation element has a clip mating member formed on one edge. The clip mating member is inserted into a channel or aperture within the clip. The length of the sound generation element can be adjusted by wrapping said element around the clip mating member prior to insertion in the clip.
The purpose of the sound generation device of the present invention is to provide means whereby a golfer may accurately determine whether he is accelerating the club at a proper point of the swing or during the wrong part of a swing or at the top of the back swing. If the golfer jerks the club back or hits from the top, the sound generation element will make a loud flutter sound at the point of incorrect acceleration. If the swing is correct, the sound generation element will only make the flutter sound at impact of the swing. The size of the flutter flag is inversely proportional to the speed at which is the flutter.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a sound generation device that can be attached to selective sporting equipment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sound generation device that will interact with atmospheric air during a sweeping motion while attached to sporting equipment to generate a sound.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sound generation device that can be permanently or semi-permanently attached to sporting equipment.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sound generation device that can be selectively attached and removed from sporting equipment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sound generation device having a sound generation element.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sound generation element that can be fixedly attached to sporting equipment by means of adhesive.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sound generation element that can be attached to sporting equipment by means of an attachment element.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sound generation device having a sound generation element and a means of attachment element.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sound generation device comprising a sound generation element formed from a semi-rigid planar material such as, paper, Mylar or nylon or other polyester film.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sound generation attachment element for a sound generation element comprising lengths of suitable material such as cord or wire reinforced line that can be tied or twisted about sporting equipment as means of securement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an attachment element for a sound generation element comprised of a cylindrical member having a slotted aperture that can be pressed on sporting equipment.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an attachment element having cylindrical walls with opposing divergent arms forming a slotted aperture that can be pressed on sporting equipment.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sound generation element having a post fixedly attached to one edge of the sound generation element and forming an integral part therewith.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sound generation element having a post whereby the sound generation element can be inserted into an attachment element and selectively removed therefrom.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sound generation element and an attachment element that form a sound generation device.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sound generation element that can be adjustably mounted to vary the length of said sound generation element.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a sound generating device having a sound generation element that can be permanently/semi-permanently attached to hand held sporting equipment that will generate a sound during an accelerated sweeping motion.
The sound generation element can be formed from a semi-rigid pliant material. The aforementioned sound generation elements can be selectively attached to hand held sporting equipment by means of an attachment element.
The attachment element can form an integral part of the sound generation element, such as length of suitable material bonded to the sound generation element that can be positioned to straddle a portion of the sporting equipment and tied or twisted forming closure and attachment to the sporting equipment.
Alternately the attachment element can be a clip that can be pressed onto selective sporting equipment.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claim.